DHL-em do Mińska
by forever4wesome
Summary: Arthur przez niespodziewany błąd doprowadza do politycznego kataklizmu, na którym korzysta Gilbert, zaś Natasza dostaje tajemniczą przesyłkę, będącą wynikiem błędu Kirklanda. Czy Anglia odplącze to, co zaplątał? I co u licha grupa G8 wysłała DHL-em do Natalii?


Arthur siedział przed salą egzaminacyjną. Miał zdawać egzaminy, aby odzyskać uprawnienia na czarną magię. Czekał go już tylko egzamin praktyczny. Teorie zdał aż nadto celująco. Gorzej było z teorią. Lukas i Vladimir czyli Norwegia i Rumunia mieli sprawdzić, czy niczego nie popsuje, i czy mogą mu wydać nowy, ważny 15 lat papier, że może posługiwać się czarną magią. Zabrzmiał dzwonek. To już czas. Czas udowodnić, że potrafi panować nad czarną magią. Gdy wszedł do sali zdziwił się. Oprócz Lukasa i Vladimira był jeszcze Feliks Łukasiewicz.  
-A ten mugol co tu robi-wypalił bez wszelkich ogródek Arthur.  
-Grupa G8, NATO i Unia Europejska chciała mieć obserwatora, że tu nie knujemy nic, co by mogło zagrozić światu-orzekł Lukas-niestety, Feliks nadaje się najlepiej, bo nic nie pojmuje, ale pokój nad wszystko miłuje.  
-Eh no dobrze, a więc jakie mam zadanie egzaminacyjne-westchnął zrezygnowany Kirkland.  
-Widzisz tę szafę-spytał się Vladimir.  
-No tak...  
-Zrób z niej głowice rakiet nuklearnych.  
Arthur uspokoił się słysząc o zadaniu. Zamknął oczy i począł się koncentrować. Zaczął już kumulować energię potrzebną do rzucenia czaru, aż nagle usłyszał za sobą aż nazbyt charakterystyczny głos jednego z ludzi grupy G8.  
-Priviet towarzyszu Polsza...  
Bragiński nie dokończył, przerwał mu czar Arthura. Mimo, że wewnętrzny spokój i opanowanie, oraz właściwy tekst zaklęcia opanowały jego umysł to "aura" Iwana zmieniła jego czar.  
-Ghaaahahahhhhr, coś ty zrobił herbaciarzu-wrzasnął Feliks-kto będzie kupował ode mnie alko i zakąski?

* * *

godzinę później

* * *

-No dobra wydziale ds. wydawania zezwoleń na czary, co wy macie-rzekł znudzony Ludwig Beilschmidt.  
-Kirklanda rzucającego magią, awanturującego się Łukasiewicza, zaczarowanego Bragińskiego, rozbity reflektor od Volkswagena...-wyliczał Norwegia  
-Co takiego-wrzasnął Niemcy  
-No Kirkland w depresji, Łukasiewicz-awanturnik, Bragiński-dzieciak, i reflektor, ogólnie pełno nieszczęść-powtórzył Norweg.  
-Dlaczego, dlaczego-zaczął łkać Ludwig.  
-A bo Kirkland...-Zaczął Rumunia, ale biurokrata mu przerwał.  
-Nie obchodzi mnie ten nieudacznik, dlaczego tak brutalnie postąpiliście z Volkswagenem!  
-Bragiński rzucił w niego grzechotką...  
-Mógłby dekiel syna lepiej pilnować, a nie wykłóca się o ceny gazu z Oleną, Krym jej zabiera, szczuje ludzi Nataszą...  
-Tyle że to nie Bragiński Junior... To Bragiński Senior-krzyknęli egzaminatorzy od siedmiu boleści.  
-Oh, Wurst, dlaczego Iwan Bragiński rzuca grzechotkami? Związunio mu się do licha przypomniał, czy Feliks podniósł ceny na wódkę?  
-Może niech pan obserwator wytłumaczy o co tu biega.  
-Wołajcie Feliksa-rzekł Ludwig-tylko tak, aby Gilbert go nie zauważył. Inaczej będzie trzecia wojna światowa.  
-Okej-rzekł Vladimir-Lukas na trzy, czy po trzy?  
-Teraz-krzyknął Lukas  
-FEEEEELIIIIIKS!  
"Idioci" pomyślał Ludwig.

* * *

jeszcze później

* * *

-Hahahahahahahahhahaha good joke boys-rzekł Alfred.  
-Stary, to nie żart-rzekł zdegustowany jak zwykle Arthur.  
-Czyli mogę z niego w końcu zrobić prowincję... trochę dużo do ogarnięcia ale ile miłości braciszka Francji...  
-FRANCIS!  
-Żartowałem.  
-Co robimy-spytał Ludwig.  
-Poprośmy Olenę lub Nataszę-rzekł Toris.  
-Przecież on się z Oleną już nie lubi, a Natasza nie podoła zadaniu-argumentował Feliks  
-Nie bądź taki dyplomata Łukasiewicz, padalcu-rzekł Gilbert-jedyną normalną osobą, której możemy powierzyć to zadanie, to właśnie Arlo... Alrło... Jak ta mała wiedźma ma na imię?  
-Natalia-wrzasnął mu prosto w twarz Litwin.  
-A gdzie ta wiedźma przebywa-spytał pogardliwie Prusy.  
-Nie obrażaj mojej kuzynki ty pozerze-krzyknął Feliks-bo my Słowianie, wiemy jak pogrzebać takie pruskie mendy jak ty.  
-Odmiałcz to!  
-Miał miał!  
-Niech cie Łukasiewicz!  
-Na wzajem Beilschmidt!  
-No to może zapakujmy ten problem i DHL-em do Mińska-rzekł Antonio.  
-Ty jesteś kurna większym debilem od Gilberta-rzekł Lovino.  
-A więc postanowione-rzekł Ludwig-jutro ściągamy tu Fräulein Arlovskayę.

* * *

Priviet-cześć, witaj  
Wurst-kiełbasa  
good joke boys-dobry żart chłopcy  
Fräulein Arlovskaya-panna Arlovskaya


End file.
